


Я его не брошу

by Magic_Glow10



Category: Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Glow10/pseuds/Magic_Glow10
Summary: Нейтан любит своего брата и никогда, никогда его не бросит.





	Я его не брошу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I won't leave him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663323) by [LadyNikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNikita/pseuds/LadyNikita). 



7 ноября, полдень

— Питер! Вот ты где! — Нейтан схватил брата за плечо и прижал его к своей груди. Он почувствовал, что Питер слегка улыбается.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил тот и отпрянул назад, сверля брата взглядом. Его лицо выглядело намного более обеспокоенным, чем во время их последней встречи; под его глазами залегли лёгкие тени, а на подбородке отросла небольшая щетина.

— Я… — Мужчина запнулся. — Разве это так важно? Главное, что ты в порядке!

Он вздохнул и снова заключил брата в крепкие объятия. В этот раз парень ответил Нейтану, спрятав лицо на его плече.

Они были в старом, полуразрушенном здании; видимо, Питер посчитал, что это достаточно безопасное место для того, чтобы спрятаться от своей судьбы. Нейтану бы никогда не пришло в голову, что здесь можно находиться больше двух минут. Он провёл рукой по волосам Питера.

— Пойдём домой? — тихо сказал Нейтан парню на ухо. Питер резко вскинул голову, серьёзно посмотрев брату в глаза.

— Нейтан, я не могу. Я же говорил, что взрыв…

— Ш-ш, я знаю. — Нейтан покачал головой. — Всё будет хорошо, Пит. Мы справимся. Никто не пострадает из-за тебя. Нью-Йорк не взорвётся, понял? — Он погладил младшего брата по щеке и прошептал: — Пойдём.

Питер всё ещё выглядел взволнованным; его брови были тревожно нахмурены. Нейтан обнял его одной рукой и вывел из жуткого здания. Он осмотрелся, заметив, что на улице не было никого, кроме них самих. Он поднял глаза к небу: красивая безоблачная лазурь будто приглашала их полетать и почувствовать ветер, бьющий в лицо. Питер проследил за взглядом брата и посмотрел на него с вопросом, который он задавал только глазами. Нейтан не дал ему превратиться в слова.

— Хочешь отправиться в путешествие? — спросил он; в его глазах танцевали огоньки. Питер поднял брови, и его губы сложились в полуулыбку.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — поинтересовался он, не отводя взгляда от брата. Нейтан широко улыбнулся.

— Давай проверим.

С этими словами он поправил сумку на плече, взмыл вверх и приземлился на крышу. Он сделал несколько шагов к краю, но, посмотрев вниз, увидел лишь безлюдный переулок. Он хотел позвать Питера, но тут же услышал шаги позади. Оглянувшись, он увидел улыбающееся лицо брата.

— Похоже, мы думали об одном и том же, — засмеялся тот.

— Разве это не семейный дух, а? — Нейтан вторил ему своим смехом. — А теперь давай забудем обо всей этой чуши про предназначение и взрыв, Пит. Мы отправляемся в путь — и ты следуешь за мной, — улыбаясь, приказал он ему тем же тоном, которым он говорил с Питером, когда они были детьми и родители оставляли их одних дома. Когда он должен был присматривать за младшим братом. От этого тона улыбка Питера стала ещё шире. Он радостно кивнул, и они синхронно взлетели в небеса.

Нейтан был ведущим в их тандеме и впервые по-настоящему получал удовольствие от полёта. Ветер трепал его короткие волосы, а воздух пощипывал обнажённую кожу — ласково и в то же время неистово. Раньше он использовал свою способность только для спасения жизни или во время других чрезвычайных ситуаций. Он и не думал, что может этим наслаждаться… но знал, что это об этом думал Питер.

Он повернулся к парню и увидел его горящие от восторга глаза и широкую улыбку. Это сделало Нейтана таким счастливым. Увидеть безусловную радость брата, несмотря на тот груз, что он нёс на своих плечах.

Они стремительно летели над Нью-Йорком, невидимые для людей внизу; над ними было лишь чистое небо. Впервые в жизни Нейтан ощутил в своём сердце свободу. Чувство, будто он способен на всё. Будто весь мир принадлежит только им, властелинам неба, пролетающим над всем, что было для них знакомым.

Они прилетели на пустую поляну где-то за городом. Нейтан приземлился, опёрся на колени и поправил сумку. На самом деле полёт отнимал много сил. Мужчина сделал пару глубоких вдохов, когда Питер с широкой улыбкой приземлился неподалёку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Уже не в той форме, что раньше, да, Нейтан? — поддразнил он брата и разразился смехом, когда поймал убийственный взгляд мужчины. Но потом тот тоже засмеялся.

Питер огляделся, отступая на несколько шагов назад.

— Хорошее место, — одобрил он. — Когда ты его нашёл? Я думал, ты был весь в работе.

— Я был здесь один раз, — пожал плечами Нейтан. — Мне порекомендовал его друг, чтобы я мог отойти от стресса после выборов и твоего исчезновения…

Его голос дрогнул, и Питер посмотрел на него. Улыбка парня немного ослабла.

— Ты волновался? — спросил он. Нейтан чуть удивлённо взглянул на брата.

— Конечно, волновался, Пит, — произнёс он. — Разве могло быть иначе? Ты же мой младший брат.

Нейтан обнял парня одной рукой и улыбнулся одним уголком рта.

Они сели на траву близко друг к другу. Питер прижался к Нейтану и склонил голову на его грудь.

— Я люблю тебя, Нейтан, — счастливо пробормотал Питер, слушая сердцебиение брата. Губы Нейтана вытянулись в печальной улыбке. Он потянулся к сумке, открыл её одной рукой и нащупал ей пульт.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Пит, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как на глаза набегают предательские слёзы. Питер взволнованно пошевелился, услышав, что сердце Нейтана забилось чаще. Мужчина ощутил, как слёзы заструились по щекам. Их взгляды встретились, когда Нейтан нажал на нужную кнопку и сумка быстро взорвалась, накрывая огненной волной всю поляну.

7 ноября, утро

Нейтана Петрелли разбудил телефонный звонок. Он недовольно застонал, зевнул и, потянувшись, взял трубку.

— Алло? Нейтан Петрелли. — Его голос всё ещё был заспанным.

— Это Айзек Мендес.

Услышанное имя окончательно прогнало сон. Если художник ему позвонил, значит, он что-то знает про Питера.

— Так? — поторопил его Нейтан.

— Я нарисовал ещё одну картину, и я знаю, где ваш брат.

— Скажите мне. — Голос мужчины выдавал его нетерпение. Нейтан отчаянно хотел найти брата, даже если другим он говорил совершенно обратное.

— Вам нужно прийти ко мне в мастерскую, — сообщил тот и прочистил горло. — Мистер Беннет хочет с вами поговорить.

Нейтан сдержал тяжёлый вздох.

— Конечно. Я скоро буду.

Он повесил трубку и оделся так быстро, как только смог. На другой половине кровати Хайди открыла глаза и пробормотала:

— Ты куда?

— Э-эм… Мои люди выяснили, где Питер, — произнёс он и накинул на плечи куртку. — Я позвоню, когда мы его заберём.

— Отлично, я рада, что его нашли. — Она улыбнулась и снова уснула.

Нейтан вышел из дома и поймал такси; через двадцать минут он уже был у мастерской Айзека. Он постучал в дверь; её открыл сам Беннет.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Петрелли, — улыбнулся он гостю. Нейтан заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ и спросил:

— Где мой брат?

— Сюда.

Беннет провёл его мимо многочисленных картин — все они показывали будущее. Нейтану вдруг стало интересно, спит ли этот художник хоть когда-нибудь.

Айзек был с ног до головы покрыт краской; его лицо было уставшим, но выражало решимость отыскать Питера. Нейтан понимал, что Айзек хочет сделать с его братом. Он хотел, чтобы он умер во имя своего предназначения или что-то вроде того. Старшего Петрелли совершенно не устраивал такой сценарий.

Нейтан посмотрел на картину. На ней было изображено старое, полуразрушенное здание где-то на границе Нью-Йорка.

— Я знаю, где это, — тихо сказал он.

— Отлично. Мои люди придут за ним, — сказал Беннет, но Нейтан в возмущении повернулся к нему.

— Ваши люди? Я сам его заберу! — произнёс он.

— Я так не думаю. — На лице Беннета появилась ухмылка, но она быстро исчезла; её место заняло холодное, бесстрастное выражение. — Мы должны его убить. Сегодня.

Нейтан несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл услышанных им слов.

— Простите? — спросил он. — Никто не убьёт Пи…

— Неужели вы не понимаете?! — закричал Айзек. — Сегодня седьмое ноября! Завтра он уничтожит весь город. Мы должны его остановить!

— Нет, должен быть другой способ… — не сдавался Нейтан, но Беннет отрицательно покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, мистер Петрелли. Мы, как и сам Питер, искали другой выход последние две недели, и ничего не смогли придумать. Это единственный способ предотвратить взрыв и уничтожение города.

Он затих, дав Нейтану время осознать то, что он только что сказал. Пришедший закрыл глаза и вздохнул; его лоб прорезала морщина боли.

— Хорошо. — Он принял решение. — Если кто-то должен убить Питера, то это буду я.

— Но можно ли вам доверять? — Айзек поднял бровь, однако Беннет махнул ему рукой, кивком давая знак Нейтану продолжать.

— Мне… мне нужна маленькая бомба. Я возьму его за город и взорву её.

— Но вы же…

— Да, — кивнул Нейтан, полностью понимая, какое решение он только что принял и что оставляет. Маму. Хайди. Детей. Место в Конгрессе. Но без Питера всё это больше не будет иметь значения. Он уже пожалел о своём решении, думая о всей боли, что ему предстоит пережить, но он уже не мог отступить. — Я его не брошу.


End file.
